


When Will It Be Enough?

by GalekhXigisi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Trans Adora, Trans Bow, Trans Female Character, Trans Glimmer, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Bow knows he's an emotional mess when it comes to certain things, but the three can agree that this was something to be a mess about.





	When Will It Be Enough?

Skin pressed to skin, massaging the knots. The youngest in the room laid on his stomach, body surrounded by blankets and pillows. The two girls in the room were silent, not making any remarks about their newfound schedule. The blonde had calloused hands from years of training, training to be the highest ranked officer. The other had delicately trimmed hands, soft and pampered, not really in need for any fighting aside from _ Teenager Rebellion _ until the Horde began attacking. They were beginning to get their fair amount of wear and tear, but nothing they didn’t expect. The youngest’s hands matched the blonde’s, worn from years of archery, many cuts and scars forged from the arrows being projected wrong or far too quickly, ending up in a mess that he regretted by the end of the day. 

 

Adora’s soft voice rang out, “Is that better, Bow?” Her hands continued to press down the knots, feeling much more intimate than needed. Setting cramps felt intimate, the feeling of blood moving along, the gentle bump in Bow’s stomach unmissable if you knew what to look for. 

 

The youngest nodded, humming. Glimmer whispered, “Okay, turn.” He did as told, finding an odd position for the two girls. The three were in a great relationship, in his opinion. Sure, it had loose morals and such, but that’s how most relationships were. They were going to work things out, at some point. The younger two were set on helping Adora move past Catra. The two had broken up terribly, especially since it was the reason a whole  _ war _ broke out between the castles, rough and damaging. It had, unfortunately, left wounds on the blonde that would last long term, evolving into a broken trust that the two knew plagued her. But that wouldn’t stop them from helping her. 

 

They all had their flaws, of course, no one wouldn’t with what they’ve gone through. Adora, who was raised in an abusive place with evil to lead it. Glimmer, who still had night terrors about when Shadow Weaver had her in her clutches. And Bow, who always did his best only to realize that it just  _ wasn’t enough. _ They missed their friend, despite only knowing the princess Entrapta for a short amount of time. They had all bonded in some way. Adora, with the confusion as to  _ why. _ Glimmer, with the childish nature. Bow, who geeked out over all the machinery with wide eyes and happy expressions. 

 

Bow couldn’t help the tears that fell from the reminder of his long-haired friend, hand fisting at the sheets. All he had to voice was a quiet, “I miss her,” for the two to understand The three were soon in a group hug, tears slipping from the youngest with a painful silence enveloping them all. How were they  _ supposed _ to handle this, anyway? It was still raw in their minds, the reminder that a girl was  _ dead _ and it seemed to be  _ their faults. _ Countless statues had been erected for her, of course, but that still felt like it just  _ wasn’t enough. _ Hell, when  _ would _ it be? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> She-Ra Amino: 🍉🍍Queer Dab🍍🍉


End file.
